Naked
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: "Such pain could tear me apart. That ache comes...from his tongue...from his voice...melting me. By giving me such pleasure...he controls me completely so very many times over and over. Like a dream that I can't wake from..." SephirothxCloud


Disclaimer – Cloud Strife and Sephiroth belong to Final Fantasy VII and Square Enix.  
This story isn't mine, if you want to read the manga, let me know and I will send you a link to the website.

_-  
_Naked

"_Such pain could tear me apart. That ache comes...from his tongue...from his voice...melting me. By giving me such pleasure...he controls me completely so very many times over and over. Like a dream that I can't wake from..."_

"Cloud..."

Blue eyes were glued to the small specs of dirt on his large black boots. He could feel his spiky hair blow with the wind current and the heat of the warm sunlight beam onto his clothing.

"Cloud Strife!"

Cloud then suddenly gasped and turned to look at the other Infantry man that had called his name. He had his hands placed on the sides of his hips and looked sternly upon Cloud.  
"What's wrong? You were spacing out. From the beginning, do it right this time!" The Infantry man yelled.  
"Right..." Cloud slowly nodded in reply tyring to concentrate on his training then his thoughts.

-

The training session for the day was over but Cloud thought it took longer then it would normally would. The other Infantry men were now taking their breaks and chatting amongst themselves. Cloud walked slowly by, not even talking to any of the other Infantry men that walked past and said "hello." The blonde teenager was so caught up in his thoughts again,  
_  
"I couldn't concentrate at all. If I don't do the afternoon training properly..." _

Suddenly, Cloud could feel that his balance was slipping and he could feel that he felt his right leg stumble.  
"Wah...!" Cloud yelled as he began to fall forwards.  
A large strong, leather gloved covered hand then gripped onto Cloud's left arm and stopped him from falling over.  
"That was close." Sephiroth gently spoke.  
Cloud straightened himself up, his gaze never leaving the tall handsome man standing above him. The blonde then shifted his gaze to what was in front of him,  
"...Thank you very much. I just stumbled." Cloud said, not daring to look at Sephiroth while saying it.  
"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Sephiroth had placed his hand upon Cloud's left cheek. The blonde jolted and his eyes widened, he would feel his face warm up.  
_"What do I do? Something is strange..." _Cloud thought.

"I...I still have training left, so I have to hurry back. So...your hand. Let me go..." Cloud spoke softly hanging his head low.  
Cloud was then tugged roughly against Sephiroth's muscled chest. The silver haired warrior stood behind the blonde and placed a hand under his chin. Sephiroth gently titled Cloud's head up so the blonde could see him.  
"Your training is cancelled." Sephiroth was the one to speak first.  
"What are you talking about – mh." Clouds yell was interrupted while Sephiroth had begun placing kisses along the side of Cloud's jaw line. The blonde twitched as Sephiroth's lips moved along to gently brush against the blonde's ear.  
"That's an awful fever you have." Sephiroth whispered.

Without leaving removing his hand from the side of Cloud's face, Sephiroth then spun the blonde round and covered his mouth with his. Cloud gasped into the kiss and placed his hand on Sephiroth's arm for balance. He could feel his legs shake underneath him as Sephiroth prayed apart his lips with his tongue. The blonde let out a loud moan as Sephiroth run his tongue over his.  
Sephiroth was the first to break apart the kiss, he held Cloud tightly to his body while Cloud tried to catch his breath back.  
"...Fault." Cloud murmured against Sephiroth's chest.  
"It's your fault that I'm like this..." Cloud spoke making a fist out of Sephiroth's leather coat.  
"It's my fault?" Sephiroth questioned with no tint of humour in his tone.  
"That's right."  
Cloud was then suddenly lifted up and thrown over Sephiroth's right shoulder.  
"Wah...?" Cloud gasped.  
"Shall I take responsibility for it, then?" Sephiroth suggested walking down the hallway and into an empty dorm room. He opened the door and stepped into the quite room. Sephiroth's then placed Cloud upon the bed and shut the door behind them.

-

"Haaha..." Cloud moaned as Sephiroth ran a gloved finger over the tip of Cloud's aroused shaft.  
The silver haired warrior continued to stoke the blonde's shaft with his skilled fingers.  
"Do you like this?" Sephiroth asked again running his thumb over the tip of Cloud's shaft.  
Cloud could only respond by shivering and a moan. The blonde let out another moan as Sephiroth raised his black shirt up and ran his tongue over his nipple. Sephiroth moved closer from in-between Cloud's legs and continued to stoke Cloud's manhood and take his nipple into his mouth.  
Sephiroth then placed his free hand and placed it upon Cloud's bare chest. He began to gently push Cloud down onto the bed. The blonde feel onto his back and he watched Sephiroth slowly crawl over him.  
"...Sephiroth...wa-wait..." Cloud gasped.  
"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked gently.  
"I hear voices." Cloud spoke.  
"That's because there's a meeting room next door. A meeting as just started." Sephiroth explained listening to the faint voices coming from the other side of the wall.  
"A meeting...That means people are in there!" Cloud yelled in panic.  
"So what if there are?" Sephiroth said. "Does it bother you?"  
"Of course it does!" Cloud spoke in again in panic.  
"It doesn't bother me..." Sephiroth ran his tongue over Cloud's ear. He earned a shiver and a moan from the blonde.  
Sephiroth moved back so he was face to face with Cloud again.  
"You...? Is that fine with you?" Sephiroth asked with a gentle smile.  
"Is what fine...?" Cloud asked his bright blue eyes beaming into Sephiroth's.  
"...If we stop?" Sephiroth run his thumb over the tip of Cloud's manhood again making the blonde moan.  
Sephiroth then raised Cloud's hand and placed it against his lips. "I'll do as you wish."  
"What do you want? Let me hear you say it."

_"...It isn't enough...since when? I want more. When...did I become like this?"_

"Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered placing his hand over Sephiroth's leather covered hand.  
"I...want you..."

-

"...Gh...Mph..." Cloud was trying his best not to moan out loud so he would moan onto the back of his hand. Sephiroth thrusted into Cloud gently, watching how the blonde would bite onto the back of his hand to stop him from moaning out loud. Sephiroth then gripped onto Cloud's wrist where he had placed his hand over his mouth and pulled it away from his mouth. He placed it onto the bed and kept his grip on his wrist.  
"Yaah – aahh..." Cloud moaned while staring up into Sephiroth's lusty eyes.  
"What's wrong...?" Sephiroth asked now changing his pace and thrusting harder.  
"My voice...quite...me...or..." Cloud's moans were getting louder and Sephiroth showed no interested into stopping those amazing sounds coming from Cloud.  
"No." Sephiroth calming replied.  
"I'll...be...heard." Cloud groaned feeling that he was coming to his edge.  
The silver haired warrior quickened his pace again and earned louder moan's from Cloud. Sephiroth could feel Cloud's inner muscles tighten around his shaft.  
"Agh! I can't...ahhhhh!" Cloud moaned feeling that his seed was spilling over his stomach and chest.

-

A few minutes later, Cloud had drifted off to sleep and Sephiroth sat next to him just watching him sleep.  
"Cloud," Sephiroth whispered to himself while wiping a tear from under Cloud's eye. He then placed his hand upon Cloud's head and ruffled up his hair, maybe he should let him sleep for a little while longer. 


End file.
